


The Burrow

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office reflects on his children and how they are playing Quidditch with family friend, Harry Potter.





	

**The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

**14th August 1994 **

Arthur Weasley was happy. He had the week off because the Ministry of Magic had given most of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, all apart from the Auror and Administration departments, the week off work, including the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, as the Quidditch World Cup Final was due to start the following day.

He had sent his youngest three sons, Fred, George and Ronald, out into the back garden to play a game of Quidditch with their friend, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, along with his daughter, Ginny, and her friend Hermione.

A former Gryffindor Chaser himself, he had trained his daughter in the skills of a chaser behind his wife Molly's back, knowing that she would have objected had he overtly trained her as she was a Prewitt, and Prewitt females were well known for not over exerting themselves outside of the matrimonial home.

The reason he had sent the children outside was simple, his son Percy had gotten a job working for the Department of International Magical Cooperation as an assistant to Barty Crouch Senior and was complaining that he could not get any work done on his report for the standardisation of the size and thickness of cauldron bottoms, a report that Arthur knew would be impossible, especially as Barty Crouch, Percy's boss, wasn't like Amelia Bones at all and would criticise you for virtually anything.

Suddenly he saw his son Fred try to get the Quaffles past Ron and smiled as Ron saved the ball, passing it to Harry in order to try an attempt at George, who was acting as Fred's teammate in a game of two on two Quidditch.

Knowing that the boys were having fun, he headed into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee from his wife and then a visit to his shed. ' _It is a good life, here at The Burrow.'_


End file.
